


doze

by marchioness_king



Series: heavy is the head [2]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchioness_king/pseuds/marchioness_king
Summary: Muddydapple's kits may be apprentices, but they still insist on sleeping in her nest. Now, if only they would go to sleep.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: heavy is the head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	doze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt featuring the dialogue, "You need sleep."
> 
> Prompt list here (this one was 72): https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/625571361450000385/angstfluff-prompt-list  
> Tumblr post here: https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/628283302804176896/72

Speaking with Redstripe about the next day’s patrols took longer than Muddydapple expected: so long, that most of the Clan had already retired to their dens. As she approached the Monarch’s Den, she already heard the low meows of her kits. She ducked inside and purred upon finding them all crowded together in the same next, like they were all in the Nursery again.

“Was there an issue?” Hawkpaw asked, raising her head.

“No,” Muddydapple answered. “Only discussing duties. You’ll find out what they are in the morning,” she added, when Owlpaw opened her mouth.

Owlpaw sighed and tucked her paws under herself, ears twitching when Muddydapple came to lay beside her. “I’m just sick of border patrol,” she complained, as Muddydapple started smoothing down her fur. “It’s so much _walking_ , and Skies warriors are so _dull_.”

“They’re not that bad,” Badgerpaw protested. “Molejump tells good stories, anyways.”

Owlpaw shook her head. “He’s dull,” she argued. “I’d bet he’s never seen a fox in his life.”

“He’s probably _seen_ a fox,” Hawkpaw mused. “Just not fought one. He doesn’t seem the type.”

Badgerpaw frowned, but admitted, “They’re still good stories.”

Muddydapple finished with Owlpaw and surveyed the rest of her kits. “Am I hearing that two of you would rather avoid the gathering?” she asked.

“Of course not!” Owlpaw protested, as Hawkpaw exclaimed “No!” and Badgerpaw snorted.

She shushed them. “It’s late,” she meowed. “You need sleep. After all,” she purred, “you might have to patrol the borders tomorrow.”

“Maybe I'll sleep in the Apprentices’ Den tomorrow,” Owlpaw muttered, but like her littermates, she settled down. Muddydapple looked them over, their pelts clean and clear of scars, their breathing easy, and thanked the Stars for watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Owlpaw doesn't sleep in the Apprentice's Den the next night. She says it's because one of the other apprentices snores.


End file.
